remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Hookbill
A Hookbill is a vulture-like Mimic that perches on the ground or a platform and when it sees you it flies from its perch and hovers briefly before diving towards its prey. Tactics Tips & Attacks Aeronaut Shoot it once to get it to dive for you. When it does, be sure to shoot and hold, so that it flashes pink before getting to you. This takes some practice to master, but it won't hurt you if it's flashing when it goes through you. It is easiest to kill one if you can corner it and it can't raise too high and dive bomb you again. You may need to repeat several times to kill one. also you can use diagonal attacks while it is still low and then jump over it and and use diagonal attacks again. An alternate method is to fly up to the room's ceiling with the Hookbill and shoot it there. The Hookbill cannot dive if you remain at its level. Ferric It may be best to avoid attempting to hit it as it swoops down, and rather simply jump over it as it does so. If you can get it up against a wall, you should be able to jump and tumble into it, though if the Hookbill dives as you are attempting to do so it will most likely hit you, so time your attack right. If you are confident in your timing, you should be able to swipe at the Hookbill as it dives at you, and it will then pass harmlessly by. Crag Use upward diagonal attacks when jumping, and it'll usually stay just within range to be hit. Try to kill it before it does its dive attack. If this is unpreventable, wait until close and hit it so you don't take damage. Alternatively, if the roof is horizontal, a Crag can grapple to the ceiling (ideally going through the Hookbill) and then attack using horizontal swings. As the Hookbill is unable to get higher than your position it will not attack, leaving the Crag free to dispatch it safely. Additional Information Sprocket Data From Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Hookbill: * Perched high above, once it spots an intruder it takes flight and quickly swoops down at its prey. First Encounter: Camp Calluna Quest Relevance *Hookbills appear in Steamport City during the Sidequest "Finish the Rolling Mill" (WY0001), given by Wystan after defeating the Flybeast. The Hookbill holds a Brass Bar which is later used to create a Brass Roll to test the functionality of the Rolling Mill *During the Sidequest "Hookbilled!" (LH0001) a Hookbill has snatched Lucas' Scout Bag and scattered his content in the Hatchwood Wilds. The Hookbill itself will drop the Scout Bag which you must collect in addition to another five items. *Farming of Hookbills is required for the Sidequest "One Week Only!" (WY0004), given to you by Wystan which requires you to hunt Hookbills until you obtain 35 Tin Scraps so that you can get a free piece of furniture: the Bar - Inside Section. This quest was available just for one week during the beta testing period; the reward is still available to buy for spores in Wystan's store. *In the Mimicology Quest "Hookbill Study" (CY0023), the player mustcollect 30 Hookbill Beaks for Cypress. *In the Extermination Quest "Hookbill Extermination" (AS0022), the player must kill 50 Hookbills per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming The top of Camp Calluna has four looping rooms for 3 Hookbills. One room has two Hookbills, while another has one Hookbill and a Hexaboar. Kill all the mimics in these four rooms and the room to the left. This route is also a good Jellywog farming route with 3 per circuit. This route is distant from a Checkpoint so be careful. Ridgeback Highlands has a route that is quicker to start and constantly uses Checkpoints to regain health. Start at the Drop Point, kill the Hookbill in the room to the right. Count your kills as you clear the room. Checkpoint jump to the Cable Car Checkpoint, go left, down, and right, killing as you travel. Kill the Hookbill, and then go up and kill one mimic. Then, return to the Drop Point Checkpoint and repeat. Related Enemies *Stinger Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies